Dreaming of Love
by ObsidianBunny
Summary: Naruto and Kiba met in odd circumstances. Naruto professes his love. Anymore and the entire plot is laid bare, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. It belongs to its original creators. You know for sure that I do not own it or claim to due to the fact that if I did then there would be much yaoi. Since there is not, you have all the proof you need. Also there is no money making here. Please feel free to enjoy my plot line.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The wind whistled through the tree branches, rustling the leaves as it blew by. Stars twinkled above the many trees that made up the forest of Konoha. The air was pleasantly warm, not uncommon in the Fire Country. Nights like these were perfect for picnics or nighttime strolls.

Eyes, bluer than daytime sky gazed toward the heavens. They drank in the immense beauty that he loved to watch when he would pass out from training. The eyes rested in tan face that had three identical whisker-like birth marks on each cheek. Sun kissed blonde hair, loose from the absence of the headband that normally rested there. He had removed it when he had awoken from his exhausted slumber.

Naruto was content, he was watching the night sky; one of his favorite pass times. He didn't really remember how he got here. Earlier, he must have removed his shirt, due to the heat or something, because he was only in his pants and sandals. He lay against a rock, his head leaned back. A small satisfied smile adorned his face.

He must have dozed a little because when he came to, instead of a rock he was leaning against something hard and warm. There was a steady beating from the...body…behind him. He was laying on the body with his head on the others chest, about half-way down. Their legs were intertwined, and the others arms were around his torso. It was defiantly a man due to the lack of breasts on the chest. When Naruto turned to ask (read yell) at the person, he caught a whiff of their scent.

Three things happened simultaneously: 1. He realized who was holding him 2. He gasped 3. The now identified person rubbed there face into Narutos hair.

"Wha-What are you doing? Kiba?!"

Kiba just continued to nuzzle Narutos hair. In response to the question though, he started to run his hands over the uncovered abs of the blonde resting on him.

"Uhhh." Naruto moaned quietly.

Kiba smiled into his hair. "Naruto. You have the sexiest voice that I have ever heard. Moan for me." He trailed his fingers to Narutos nipples, squeezing and pinching them.

"Uhh! Kiba!" Naruto thrusted his body forward moaning Kibas name.

Kiba moved down to Narutos neck. He bit and licked his way to the junction where neck meets shoulder. Narutos writhed and convulsed as his pulse point was sucked and nibbled at. All the while Kibas hands continued to explore. He trailed fire over Narutos skin. His hands traveled low, until he hit the waistband of Narutos sweatpants.

Kibas right hand shot under the fabric and grabbed Narutos straining manhood, and gave a short stroke. Naruto howled in delight, his body spasming. In no time at all, Naruto had reached his climax.

"Ahh! Kiba! I-I'm-! "

Naruto blacked out for a second or two. When he came to he was done and Kiba was back to nuzzling him.

"Ki-Kiba. I love you."

Kiba smiled down at him

"I lo-"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The shrill sound of Narutos alarm clock rent the air like a thunder clap. Naruto jolted awake. He blinked blearily around him, trying to focus. His head whipped around searching for his one love. He realized that it was a dream when he couldn't even detect a scent of anyone else but himself in the bed. The cold, hard truth set in, he was alone. Sapphire eyes grew bright with tears. Naruto cried, lamenting his love. His anguish wove a tapestry of sorrow that blanketed the whole apartment. In his mind he realized that there was no chance of him finding love.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

This has potential of having more chapters, but currently it is just a one-shot. If I get at least 8 reviews that say it's good then I will add on more chapters. This is in no way tied to any of my other stories in Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. It belongs to its original creators. You know for sure that I do not own it or claim to due to the fact that if I did then there would be much yaoi. Since there is not, you have all the proof you need. Also there is no money making here. Please feel free to enjoy my plot line.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Naruto looked around him, taking in the sight of one of the training grounds. He had been there training until he literally dropped from exhaustion. "This dream again." His voice was so laden with sadness that it would likely reduce the nearest person to tears. His eyes normally such a sparkly blue were dull, as if some one had erased his very soul from existence. Looking around him he realized that he would probably be fated to suffer in these dreams for the rest of his days.

"Why is it always so painful?" He sighed to himself. Every night he returned to this clearing; every night he faced the agony of his one true love being so close, yet so far away. It was like nothing had changed at all. The trees, the breeze, even the cricket song sounded the same. Stars twinkled down at him as if they knew something that he didn't. Naruto broke. "WHY?! Why does it hurt so much?!" He started sobbing. His knees gave out and collapsed on to the ground still sobbing. He never saw the eyes staring at him intensely from one of the trees.

His body shook with the force of his cries. The air stirred beside him, and warm arms encircled his waist, drawing him into a warm body. Naruto reflexively clutched at the torso he was pressed against, still sobbing. All the while, the person whispered soothing sounds above him gently rocking him back and forth. They stayed like that, rocking back and forth for what felt like hours, until Naruto was just reduced to watery hiccups.

Naruto sniffled, wondering why he felt so warm and loved. He caught a faint whiff of the persons scent. _'I know this person, but I can't seem to place it….'_ "Are you alright?" The voice was husky and deep. Naruto felling like he should know that voice tilted his head up. A strangled sob rent itself from his chest when he saw just who was holding him. "K-ki-kiba?" "Yeah. It's me. But are you alright?" Kiba gazed down at him worriedly. For a moment Naruto didn't move or say anything, and then he started to laugh. It started slow, a chuckle here and there. Then it escalated, turning into full blown hysterical laughter.

Kiba was shocked and let go of the convulsing Naruto, as he started to rock back and forth. After what seemed like hours, Naruto calmed down to a reasonable level with the odd giggle escaping his chest. "Hehe. This isn't real. Haha. It's all a dream. The same dream over and over again. Hehe. Haha. Ahahahahahah!" Naruto feel back into his deranged laughter after he said that. Tears started to fall down his face as he threw back his head and laughed. Kiba rushed forward and gripped Naruto around the arms and shook him. "Naruto? Naruto?! What's wrong?! Please! Talk to me!" He yelled frantically.

Naruto stopped laughing, but looked at Kiba with a glint in his eye that frightened Kiba to his very core. "You don't know? Well I'll tell you. You aren't really. None of this is; I'm asleep." Kiba looked Naruto as he had lost his mind, which at this point was very likely. "Naruto, what are you talking about? You aren't asleep, this is real, I am real." Kiba crushed Naruto to his chest as he said this. Naruto started to cry. "Please don't say that. Please. It hurts too much. Knowing that I can't have you no matter how much I want you." Kiba pulled back and wiped away Narutos tears whispering at him. "Shh. It's alright. It's alright. I'm here. What are you talking about? Of course you can have me."

Naruto ripped himself away from Kiba and turned his back on him. His tears started to fall even harder as he whispered his pain. "No. No I can't. Every night I dream this dream. Every night! I feel the pain of you telling me that you love me and it suddenly being ripped away from me. The scenes may change and what happens does to but they all end the same. With a little bit of my heart dieing." Not once did his voice crack as he spoke his pain out loud. "Every day I see you, knowing I can't have you. It hurts more than any pain I have ever felt." Here Naruto turned to face Kiba. Kibas face was etched in horror at his friend's pain. "No matter how much I want this to be reality; I know that it's not." Naruto slumped to the ground as his last vestiges of energy ran out. Kiba lurched forward to catch him.

He slowly lowered both of them down to the ground. Kiba leaned down to Naruto's ear. "Naruto I had no idea. I am so sorry that I didn't realize that you were in pain. Naruto I need to tell you something though." Kiba lifted Naruto's head up so that they could be eye to eye. Kiba leaned forward until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "This isn't a dream. This _is_ real. And I love you so much. I wasn't there, and for that I am sorry. But I will be there for you now. That I promise you." Naruto was torn. He so badly wanted to believe that this was real, but his more cynical side said that this was all a dream and he would just be hurt by giving in. After a few minutes of internal debate, that felt like hours to Kiba, "Alright. I-I-promise me that you won't leave." Kiba smiled. "I promise." With that he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a loving kiss. Naruto hesitantly returned the kiss. Kiba pulled back when air became paramount. "Wow. That-that was great." He panted. Grinning wolfishly (no pun intended) he scooped a dazed Naruto up bridal style. "Now let's go back to your apartment for some…._fun_."

**Insert very graphic scene that I am to lazy to write at the moment**

_Eeeeeeeeeee! Eeeeeeeee! Eeeeeeee! Eeee-Click!_

Naruto shut off his alarm clock. Sitting up and looking around blearily he stretched. His dream came back and hit with all the force of a 300 ton hundred freight train. _'No! No, not again! I-I-' _ "Ugh. Naruto why for Kami's sake do you have to wake up so freakin' early?" Naruto whipped around to find a sleepy Kiba rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Naruto pounced on him with a cry of joy. "You're real! Last night really happened?!" Kiba squawked at the abrupt tackle. "Ow dammit! Watch my ass! You fuckin tore me in half last night!" Naruto froze and then in a flash was up and off him stuttering apologies left and right. Kiba smirked at the blushing boy. He pulled him toward him and kissed him deeply. When they drew back Naruto's eyes were glazed and a certain part of his body was at attention. Kiba smirked "I never said that it wasn't enjoyable. No come here. I think that I should return the favor."

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A/N: I apologize for this taking so long, but writers block is to be blamed. I have seven other copies of this story all half done. I finally decided to use this one. Oh there is another ending to this one, but I'll only post if I get good feedback on this version. Toodles. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the third installment in my series. This is right after the second and it is not a alternate ending as I thought it might be. So please read.

Disclaimer: I own no Naruto anything. Sadly I don't even have a shirt with their logo or anything.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Eeeeeeeeeee! Eeeeeeeee! Eeeeeeee! Eeee-Click!_

Naruto shut odd his alarm clock with one hand and used the other to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He looked around not remembering anything for a moment, and then it hit him. _Hard_. _'Where is he? Did last night really happen?'_ Naruto whipped his head from side to side franticly. He tore out of bed and ran through his house hoping, praying for something, _anything_! There was nothing. Nothing to show that anyone else had been there. The bed was only warm where he had lain, there was no other scent but his, and no one had used the shower. Naruto stood in the living room eyes staring ahead unseeing. Slowly, his tears started to roll down his face. "He's not here. He was never here." It came out more than a whisper but the weight of it filled the apartment with its misery.

Narutos knees gave out. His entire form sank to the floor. Sobs were torn from his throat and rocked his very being to the core. For what seemed like hours he laid curled up on the floor lamenting his fate of heart ache. Slowly the sobs faded away, leaving an unnerving silence in its place. His eyes rose to the picture on his coffee table. It was a group shot of the Rookie Nine on the Hokage Monument. His hand stretched out to the photo, picking it up. He stared at it for a long time. The moment broke when he threw the frame against the far wall. It shattered in a hundred pieces with a sharp crack. Uncurling, he crawled forward toward the shattered remains of the frame. He picked through the pieces and picked up the picture. Staring at it for a few more seconds he crushed it in his hand. With the other he picked up a large piece of glass. Sitting against the wall he raised the glass in front of him. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep looking at him and not being able to have him. I just can't." _'I am sorry Kyuubi. Please forgive me.'_ **'It's alright kit. It's alright. I understand. It's alright.'**

With one last look at the photo crumpled in his hand. He let it fall, and lifted his hand up. "Maybe this way the pain will stop." He looked down at his wrist as he placed the edge of the glass against his skin. Slowly, he dragged it across his wrist. Crimson spilled down onto the floor. Naruto dropped his arms to his sides. "I hope that I see my parents are where I am going." If he had bothered to look down he would have seen that his blood had pooled around the photo, not touching it at all. The seconds ticked by slowly, with each passing second more and more of his vision lost its clarity. Dimly, he heard a knocking or something. It sounded like a heartbeat almost. Shivers raced up and down his spine, his head fell back against the wall making a loud thump. _'It's over. It's done.'_ With that last thought he let the darkness embrace him. Right before he fell, he heard something shriek his name.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A/N: Alright this is short but it is all I can do until I really set down where I want this to go. Sorry. Let me know what you think. If you have any advice I would be happy to read it. Toodles. ^_^


End file.
